Ayane's Place
by Alessio
Summary: Ayane is searching for her place in the world. Chapters updated. Chapter 6 is now up after like a year! Wow and Chapter 7 in one night! And I've thought up great ideas! This could be the one to watch!
1. Ayane wanders

DISCLAIMER :

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the characters here. They are owned by the lovely people who make the game. ETC

It was still dark out. She pulled on her dress with the ribbon tied at the back. It fitted around her tightly, the front just covering her breasts. 

She stared out of the window of her American apartment. She had been in America nearly a week. Didn't know why. She just kept travelling from one place to the next. 

She was disappointed. The last tournament. She came out with multiple injuries. Never got the chance to take out Kasumi. She herself had been taken out by Helena and watched Kasumi reach for glory. Ayane walked out of the apartment. Locking it behind her. A walk? Yes, she needed a walk. 

Ayane strolled along the streets of Seattle. At least in Seattle something happens. She passed an alleyway then walked back. A young couple were surrounded by a gang of some sort. They wore bomber jackets and held knives. One or two wore knuckle dusters. The obvious leader wearing a black bomber jacket, ripped jeans and black boots. On his head he wore a band knotted at the back. 

'What 'ave we here, eh, boys?' The others grinned. The leader thrust out a knife, barely missing the man's throat. Two held him by his arms and one held the woman. The gang-leader began to dance the knife along the curves of the woman's breasts, hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Ayane approached. 

'Is it me or is it not way past your bedtime, boys?' 

The gang-leader turned around, suddenly grinning as he clapsed his eyes on her. He approached her knife in hand. 

'Who are you now? Princess.' He began to dance the knife along her shoulders and towards her throat before pushing it down near her breasts. He then began to dance the knife up and down her cleavage. 

'You shouldn't be doing that to a poor defence-less girl,' she said smiling. 

'Don't worry,' he said grinning 'We're big boys. We'll look after you' 

'Well boys, I think I hear your mummy calling. You better run along now.' 

'Cheeky bitch!' He slapped her across the face causing her to fall the ground. He came up and held the knife close to her throat. 

'You'd better watch out, princess, you know the stories of rapes in this part of hell!!!' he laughed. 

'Really?' she pushed his wrist with such force that he stumbled back. She stood up and gripped his throat with her left hand. His breathing began to slow then stopped. He struggled in her grasp. Then she smashed her right palm into his chest sending him flying back a few feet and toppling on the ground. 

The other gangsters ran up to her. She blocked one attack and then kicked out with her left leg to the stomach of one. He fell on the ground winded. The others picked up speed she jumped up and smashed her feet into two and pushed herself back a few feet landing on the ground perfectly. 

One with a knife. She allowed his arm to slide in between her body and her right arm. She held it with her left arm and swirled round. A faint snapping sound could be heard. The gangster cried in agony. Finally she smashed her left fist up into the man's chin and watched him crash to the ground. 

The final gangster tried his luck but ended up on the ground with a broken leg. She approached the gang-leader and kicked him in the ribs. He lay. Scared. Obvious from the growing wet patch. She had wanted to smash him into a streetlight, balls first but decided against it. She pulled him up. 

'Better go home. Looks like mummy needs to change your diaper.' 

She pushed him back on the ground and then walked around him so that when he looked up she could look at him upside-down. 

'Get Lost!!!' 

She turned to the young couple as he scrambled to his feet and ran with his gang following suit. She helped the couple up. 

'Be careful. You never know who you could run into.' 

She turned and walked away. A "thank you" could be heard but she didn't listen. The only "thank you" she wanted was to have Kasumi's head on a plate.


	2. Hayabusa enters

DISCLAIMER: All characters and trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Ayane had walked for a few hours. She found quaint restaraunt and began eating until she noticed someone enter. Hayabusa.

She sat still pretending to watch the people passing in the streets. He took a menu and sat down at her table.

'So the prodigy sister is alive and kicking. Killed anyone's mother recently?' He smiled, a snide remark he knew but he had to get a reaction.

'Hayabusa. Such a shame. Got your ass kicked by Kasumi? Oh poor baby.'

Nice return he thought to himself.

'Look Ayane, you can't keep threatening people cos one day you will find out what pain is.'

'Are you here for a reason? Or will I just have to kick your ass back to Japan?'

'You're still a witty bitch aren't you?'

'I aim to please also to kill.'

'A sniper rifle? Easy to aim with.'

'How dare you come here to tell me that I'm a murderer.'

'Are you?'

Ayane, not realising stood up and lifted the table into him. She ran out the door.

Hayabusa sat and drank his tea before leaving.

Ayane got home and changed again. Another dress with a bow. She couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror for five minutes. She packed her bags and opened the door.

'Hello again'

'You bastard,'

Hayabusa approached as she walked back and dropped her bags.

'What do you want?'

'Me nothing, Helena on the other hand wants you.'

Ayane steadied herself and got into a fighting stance.

'Whoa, slow down girl. I don't want to fight. I want to know the truth. Yes or no?'

She stood for a moment.

'It's not my style if I really wanted to kill her mother I would have killed her face to face.'

'So is that a no?'

'That's a "get out of my face or I'll kill you" '

'Pretty touchy today, Ayane. Well I shall make my leave. Remember Kasumi is blood. Your own blood.'

'Yeh, yeh, whatever.'

Hayabusa left the room and made his way out of the hotel.

Ayane stared at the door and then slammed it shut.


	3. The Chance Club

Ayane awoke.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the characters here. They are owned by the lovely people who make the game. ETC

Ayane awoke. The plane journey had taken it's toll.

'We will be landing in Paris shortly. Please fasten your belts.'

Ayane looked up at the air hostess walking by. Why had she come to Paris? To exact her revenge? The next tournement would start in less than a month and yet...

'Excuse me, miss, could you please fasten your belt?'

Ayane glanced up at the blonde haired air hostess.

'Certainly' was the reply. Ayane took a look out the window. Paris, a place she knew well. A place where the screams of pain could not be heard through the music of the operas. 

There was unfinished business.

Ayane stared at Paris over the balcony. A small, extravagant room lay behind her. Ayane's cashflow was becoming an immediate worry but yet it did not worry her, she knew where to find more.

Le club de la chance. The Chance Club. The roughest toughest group of boxers, martial arts experts, karate masters, street fighters. In a small alleyway in the suburbs of Paris. There they fight. The gambling grows as the night goes on.

One man. Black suit. He walked towards a loud mouth gambler.

'Four hundred francs for the girl in red to win.' He spoke quietly yet his voice stopped the rabble of the crowd.

'Four hundred, eh?' said the loud mouth. 'Ok, you're on!'

Chalked white lines in a square marked the ring, but the Chance Club did not care for the ring. The fighting could make it's way out into the streets. Into the buildings. Into the restaurants with their kitchens from hell and expensive lingerie. The creatures in suits, in jeans, in black leather jackets. They all handed in their bets to the loud mouth.

The girl in red. Red dress, red hair. Fiery attitude, Myrai Nakahtye, from Japan. Skilful karate expert but inexperienced at the Chance Club. Her opponent. Jake Moinet, from France. The experienced Chance Club boxer. Current champ.

'Fight!!!!!!' shouted the loud mouth.

Jake pounced smashing his fist into Myrai's side. Then another in her rib cage. The sickening crack of a rib. Myrai crashed into the ground. Jake stood triumphant until she sprung to her feet. Myrai jumped into Jake smashing his face with her feet. Jake landed against a wall. Myrai came forward again and flipped Jake over her head into a stain glass window. Jake struggled to his feet and returned a few blows. Another crack to the ribs. Myrai tumbled to the ground once again.

The Chance Club where no rules exist.

A man appeared from nowhere and hit Jake. Jake charged foward smashing the new contender into a table. Myrai was on her feet. She leapt towards Jake kicking him in the back. He fell forward into a chair, his head smashing off a metal trolley. Out cold. 

The loud mouth shouted 'Myrai is the winner!!!'

She walked forward and took her cut of the winnings. Half of the winnings and half of the bets. 278 francs in total. The loud mouth taking 198 francs and the suit recouping 356 francs.

A girl in a black robe strolled casually up to the one known as Jake. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face up. Closed eyes, shocked expression, unconscious. She dropped his head back to the ground.

The girl laughed.

Myrai looked strangely at this new contender, 'Are you looking for a fight?'

The girl stopped laughing. 'Certainly' was the reply.

'Then I challenge you. Entrance will be 250 francs. Do you have the cash?'

The girl began to laugh again before slowly turning. 'I don't need it.'

Myrai was becoming increasingly irritated. The loud mouth stepped in, 'What is your name contender?'

The robe slid off a perfect body. Shapely legs, curvacious breasts, soft hands. A blue head band, purple hair.

'I am Ayane. And I challenge Myrai. 500 francs plus half bets.'

Myrai stormed off to the chalked ring, 'So be it' she said, never looking back.


	4. The Opera house

Disclaimer :

Disclaimer : All characters and trademarks belong to their respective owners.

'Fight!!!'

Myrai and Ayane squared up to each other. Myrai circled her opponent deciding when to bite, her hands were out in front of her. Ayane on the other hand was just walking along casually, hands to her side. The irritation and frustration was evident on Myrai's face.

Myrai attacked quickly, very quickly. Her hand crashing into Ayane's mid section, Ayane tumbled to the ground. The crowd started to laugh and cheer, thinking that the fight was over.

Ayane sprang to her feet. She attacked, quickly, smashing Myrai in the face with her right foot. Myrai stumbled backward but kept to her feet, she would have fallen to the ground if she only had known what would happen next. Myrai charged forward. Ayane sidestepped and stuck her left foot out, Myrai fell throught the air then suddenly Ayane's right foot smashed upwards. Myrai was forced high into the air, then Ayane jumped smashing her fist into Myrai's stomach.

Myrai crashed to the ground. Very weak, but she struggled to her feet. Ayane came forward again, she grabbed Myrai's hair and lifted Myrai effortlessly into the air. Ayane waited as Myrai began to plummet before pounding her left foot into Myrai's face, the opponent was beat but Ayane wasn't finished. Myrai seemed to float in the air as suddenly Ayane smashed her right foot upwards into Myrai's side. A crack of ribs? Ayane sweeped her left leg, now, through the air hitting Myrai square in her gut. Myrai flew back a few feet smashing into and through a car windscreen. Myrai was beat.

Ayane walked up to the loud mouth and took her winnings. A 1000 francs, not much but enough to survive in Paris a few days and get a plane ticket out to Japan.

Night

Opera House

The sweet voice, a familiar voice. The opera, Ayane didn't seem to care about operas too much. She didn't seem to care about much anyway. That was her problem. She was cold inside, had no cares, barely had love. But inside her she did feel some compassion, somewhere. What did Hayabusa say? "Remember Kasumi is blood. Your own blood." Maybe there could be a day where sister and sister are reunited? Before Ayane knew it, Helena had stopped singing and people were getting up to leave. Ayane stood up. Ready or not.

'That was brilliant Helena. I'm sure your mother is very proud.'

'I'm sure she is,' replied Helena to an attendant.

'Well that's the show over for another night. See you tomorrow'

'Yes, bye Francine,' replied Helena.

Francine closed the dressing room door behind her then crashed into a purple haired lady.

'Oh, sorry. Um, excuse me but this area is kind of not public,' said Francine.

'Oh, sorry,' mimicked the lady, 'I was looking for the bathroom.

'Oh, just down the hall there,' said Francine.

'Oh, thank you so much.' The purple haired lady turned and began to wander down the hall to the bathroom. Francine watched as the lady entered, then she turned and went out the back entrance to the opera house.


	5. The Confrontation

The room was fairly large.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the characters here. They are owned by the lovely people who make the game. ETC

The room was fairly large. Tables with mirrors, make up sprawled across many of the tables. Clothes of all sorts lying on the floor. The sound of running water, like the sound from a shower. A lone chair sat in the middle of the room, an elegant dress folded over the back of it. Women's lingerie on the seat.

The running water stopped. The sound of walking across a floor then the opening of a door.

Helena entered her room. She wore a towel that covered her from the top of her breasts down halfway at her thighs. Another towl was on her head which she used to dry her hair with.

'Your mother was a good looker. Wasn't she?'

Helena froze before slowly turning and looking at the chair. Helena moved slowly to the side to see Ayane sitting on the seat, she was looking at a photo frame. The photograph of Helena's mother. Helena began to reach for something, anything on the table closest her.

'We both know that a brush will not do much harm to me. If it even hits me of course,' said Ayane.

'What do you want?' asked Helena resigning to Ayane's prescence.

'You have your mother's beauty. Her eyes. A perfect reflection.'

'What do you want?'

'Nice clothes,' said Ayane holding Helena's bra in the air at the end of her finger.

Helena tried to reach for it but Ayane pulled it away.

'What do you want Ayane?'

'I didn't do it,' came the reply.

'Didn't do what?' asked Helena.

Ayane just repeated herself, 'I didn't do it.'

Helena just watched Ayane.

'You know I didn't. I couldn't. I could never kill a woman of such integrity, of such beauty, of such kindness. I would strike anyone down. I am Ayane. But I didn't. I was there. That day. I saw the killer. A man. But his face was covered. I was hired to kill your mother. But I didn't. And they knew I wouldn't. They hired another. To kill your mother and me.'

'Who is they?!' shouted Helena.

'I cannot tell you,' replied Ayane.

Helena suddenly moved forward to hit Ayane but Ayane had moved as well and caught Helena's wrist.

'Perhaps the man was a mercenary? Perhaps he was older? Perhaps he was a punk? Or even perhaps he was a ninja? Helena to find the truth you must seek it out. Find this man and find the truth. That is all I can tell you, my life is still at stake from a worse enemy than you,' Ayane said.

Helena gave Ayane a strange look then suddenly Ayane grabbed the towel from around her body and pulled it. Helena's wrist was let go but suddenly the towel on her head had covered her face. Helena positioned herself in a fighting stance, a towel halfway down her legs and a towel covering her face.

Then she pulled away the towel from her face. The door was ajar. Ayane was gone.


	6. Ein Follows

(Just getting this back up and started. I'm taking it nice and slow by introducing Ein and no more. I will get a another chapter up soon and hopefully back to the way it was!)  
  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the characters here. They are owned by the lovely people who make the game. ETC  
  
Ein watched carefully as the street passed him by. There wasn't much for him to do but wait. He was eager to get back to the fight, get back to his home. Get back to reality. Now as he sat here, he wondered about life.  
  
He sat outside a café, Paris. Drinking his coffee, his mind wandered to a tropical beach with a sun kissed blemish. Then coming back to where he was he noticed a familiar face. Was it the purple hair or the mysterious, lonely walk? Whatever it was he left a massive tip and ran across the street.  
  
Ayane was in a different world, Helena was a confused little princess. She had no grasp of the real world. It was time that evidence was found.  
  
"But", Ayane thought, "It's not my problem. Why should I go out and find the killer? Why?"  
  
It was no good, Ayane knew it in her own mind, she was evil. She had an unmoral desire to cause mayhem and suffering. Nothing would change that. Then it hit her, physically and mentally, as a man just avoided a bus and ran right into her. They both toppled.  
  
Ayane shouted something in Japanese, nothing nice at all about her mysterious tripper upper! Japanese was the response, 'Well thanks for the recognition!'  
  
Ayane looked up, right into those brown eyes of Ein. She hugged him tightly then remembering released her grip pushed him off her onto the ground and then finally flipping up onto her feet.  
  
'Jerk,' she said.  
  
'So there is some love in that dark visage?' replied Ein.  
  
She didn't offer a hand, so he picked himself up with an equally dramatic flip. They were both watched by about 30 different pedestrians.  
  
'Pardonny Ma,' shouted Ein.  
  
'It's pardonne moi,' said Ayane, 'Didn't you bother to learn the language?'  
  
'Nope,' was all Ein could master.  
  
'Some fighter,' came her cold reply, 'I must be going see you in Japan next month.'  
  
She began to walk away.  
  
'So that's it, you take me and we defeat Bass and Leon. Now you don't want to speak?'  
  
'Something like that,' she said still walking.  
  
'Have dinner with me, tonight,' he shouted.  
  
She kept walking, the crowd watching aghast.  
  
'Damn,' Ein said under his breath. He ran after her. 


	7. A Meeting In Both Scenes

'Why do you insist on following me?' asked Ayane after a while of walking.  
  
'Why do you insist in dying?' Ein said.  
  
Ayane winced at his words. Could he read her mind. She was so lost and helpless among the confusion. Did she really want Kasumi dead? Could she have done more to stop Helena's tragedy?  
  
'You still think a lot about things. And you will continue to fight in the tournament, to prove one other Kasumi. Is that right?' Ein continued.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Face to face they stood momentarily before she tried to pull away. But he resisted and ended up on the ground again, his ribs not quite as good as when he sat down to coffee.  
  
'Uh huh?' he said.  
  
Ayane helped him up this time. It was getting dark, and she had no wish to remain in his company.  
  
'Ein. I will see you later. I just need to be.'  
  
'Alone, in peace, resting, relaxing?'  
  
'Yes. no. I don't know,' she replied.  
  
He grabbed her close to him once again and removed her bobble which tied her hair in a ponytail.  
  
'I know a perfect place for relaxation,' he said.  
  
=================================  
  
'Helena was good last year.'  
  
'Yes she was. Hell bent on revenge. Just the X factor we needed.'  
  
'So now what, sir? What do we do this year? Kasumi still won after all.'  
  
'Ayane is now the key. We must make her realise her true potential and then force her to exact revenge against all who opposed and oppose her. Kasumi, Helena, even Leon.'  
  
'Would it be wise to involve him?'  
  
'We both know he is the main perpetrator. She will destroy him or he will destroy her. See to it that Kasumi is fixed with a date to destruction, either in the tournament or out.'  
  
The second figure said 'very well' as he began to leave. 'Remember, Ayane must be the destructor of Kasumi.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
=============================  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Thank you,' as she received the menu.  
  
Ein looked through it with a sophisticated glance. She watched him and smiled again.  
  
'Um, yes,' he said, 'Err, does that sound good?' pointing to the French menu.  
  
'Basically blood swilled in a Pig's stomach cooked on top of a nice garnished chicken?' she said.  
  
Ein dropped the menu to the table.  
  
'So I lied about this being a little number I knew about, at least I got you sat down at a table. Why does everything turn out so much harder to understand in reality than on paper?' he said.  
  
'In your case you understand neither,' she replied.  
  
This time they both smiled. Then he gave a sad, lonely glance to the floor.  
  
'You still haven't found out a thing? Of your past? Your future?'  
  
'No, maybe one day I will. It saddens me to have no past and, now, a torrid future.'  
  
There was silence.  
  
'You didn't kill her and there was no way of stopping it. You know that right?' he said.  
  
I know, I know, she thought. 'But.' then she stopped.  
  
'Tell me,' he said. 


End file.
